


Let's Do This Together

by HuntressxTimeLady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Gen, M/M, mentions of Abaddon, mentions of Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntressxTimeLady/pseuds/HuntressxTimeLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is really not happy with Dean, right now. Dean hopes the surprise he have waiting for Castiel will make up for his mistake.</p><p>My contribution to the 30 Day OTP Challenge.</p><p>Day 18: Doing something together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Do This Together

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything, but the story.
> 
> Ummm...please, enjoy.

Coming back from a hunt with Sam, he knew that being gone for a couple of days after the fight he had with Castiel was bad. But, he hopes by the end of this day, everything will be forgiven.

Walking through the library Dean yelled, "Hey, Cas. You're here?"

There was no reply. Dean let out an exasperated breathe and walk down the corridor still yelling for Cas. He found Cas in their room with their book prop open on his lap.

Dean can tell that Cas was not really looking at the book, but is ignoring him on purpose.

"I take it you are still angry with me?"

"Oh no, Dean, I just didn't hear you. I'm just sitting here looking through our book in our room, by myself."

The muscle in Cas' jaw twitch slightly, showing that he is trying to hold in his anger.

"Cas, when will you forgive me? I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I just couldn't take it. It was like an itch that needed to be scratch."

"Oh, an itch the needed to be scratch? Are you being serious, Dean?"

Cas toss the book on the bed and storm up to Dean until they was nose to nose with each other.

"Dean, you promise me after last time you were not going to do it without me. What were your words again? 'Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I promise to get you next time if I feel the itch.' I believe those words that came out of your mouth, Dean."

Dean held his head down in shame. He knew he hurt Cas, which is the last thing he ever wanted to do.

"I know I screw up, Cas. I am truly sorry. If you would just give me a chance, I can make it up to you."

"How can you possible make it up to me?"

"I have a surprise, but first you have to close your eyes and let me bring you to it."

Cas stares at Dean for a moment, knowing his answer, before saying, "You get one shot at this, Dean Winchester. One shot."

Cas closes his eyes and held out his hand for Dean to grab; Dean lean in to give Cas a quick kiss.

"I promise this will make you very happy."

Cas let out a small smile, then quickly school his feature. He felt Dean take his hand and being led out of the room. They walk down the corridor, and then made a left.

Taking in a deep breathe, Cas knew they was in the Library. He assumes they were making their way to the kitchen, when Dean stops him.

"Okay, there are six steps in front of you. Go slowly."

"Dean, can't I just open my eyes, so I can see what I am doing and don't fall?"

"First, no, that will ruin the surprise. Second, you're not going to fall and if you do, I'll be there to catch you."

"You're corny. Continue leading to wherever it is we are going."

Dean led Cas up the stairs and towards the spiral staircase that leads outside.

Cas knew when they hit outside, the summer rain still lingering from last night enter his lungs when he breathe in. Dean led them down a stone path, with other paths that twist around the bunker and lead to the nearby town.

Stone soon turn to muddy grass, as they walk off the path. They walk until they came upon one of the many small cottages that is hidden behind the bunker.

Dean opens the door and leads CAS inside, after closing the door and flipping the switch. Dean puts his hands around Cas' waist and whispers, "Open your eyes."

In front of CAS was a man bound and gag to a chair. When Cas looks closer, he realize that he recognize the man.

"Is that-?"

"Yep, the one and only Mr. Crowley Dæmon. Currently, well now former, President of Hell Corporations. It seems Mr. Dæmon has been missing for a couple of days. His CEO Abaddon Knight is taking over productions of Hell Corporations until Crowley here is found, safe and alive. But, we both know he will be found, but alive is another matter."

As Dean finishes that sentence, he pulls out an all-around silver knife and gently places it in Cas' hand.

Cas looks down at his hand and turns to Dean. Dean place his hands on either side of Cas’ face and lean in to kiss him.

"I know this will not make me instantly forgiven for killing that woman-"

"April."

Castiel was always the one who wanted to know the victim's name. He even keeps their obituaries in their book, so he could flip through it and go down memory lane.

Letting out a small breathe, Dean continues, "Yeah, April. Anyway, but I thought this would be a nice start at it. I will even let you take the first cut."

Cas smiles as he begins to finger the knife, he turns back to Crowley and start walking towards him.

Dean smiles brightly as the first blood was spill out and a muffle scream echo the room.

Cas turns back to him and says, "You want forgiveness, then come here. We should do this together."

Dean happily walks next to Cas, pulling out his knife and joining in on the fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. Be honest, please. I hope you like it. Have any questions, just leave a comment and I will try to answer back quickly. Leave kudos and comments below. Thank you for reading, enjoy the rest of your day.


End file.
